User blog:Wallnut3457/Rap Battle 26: Captain Hook vs. The Governor 3 (Final Battle)
The battle ends here between the evil Disney pirate Captain Hook vs. The Walking Dead's one-eyed antagonist, The Governor. Enjoy!! :)) EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!!! CAPTAIN HOOK! Captain Hook: Mr. Smee, this is going to be a long battle! So prepare to swab this asshole's deck once I'm done! Mr. Smee: Aye, aye sir! VERSUS! THE GOVERNOR! The Governor: Martinez, once this guy is dead, prepare the walker pits. We'll have quite a feast for them tonight Martinez: Yes at once BEGIN! Captain Hook: It's the MC of the Seven Seas! I'll beat your ass if you please! I'll have you down on your knees! You'll be as cold and dead as your niece! You were fucked by a katana and left to die in jail! Better hide away from your camp because you just failed! You tried to do a girl again! And the tables got turned! How could your plan on conquering the prison end up getting burned? Your eyepiece there was inspired by my kind! I declare myself as the winner and this is the end of the line! The Governor: I'll show you how to fight, Hook! You don't need flintlocks for this! Your landlubbers all drowned in the sea of octopus' piss! I'll put shackles on your hands and turn you into live bait! How do you expect to win? You can't even get past the crocodile you hate! Your own assistant is Santa Claus with two gay musicians! Yes my plan did fail but in the end I make better decisions! Your sorrowful life ends here! Time to sink down with your rhymes! I won this when I survived the apocalypse so this is the end of your line! Captain Hook: My name is James! (James!) Bartholomew Hook! I win over you whether my raps or my looks! Motherfucker, I'll shove a blunderbuss up your ass and let you taste defeat! In this antagonist world, I'm the leader of the fleet! You have a tank and firepower! But my raps kill like guns! Here, kiss that little spot on my Disney made bum! I'll leave this battle now, you already died! While you cry there in defeat, I have treasure to find! (The Governor shoots Captain Hook and Martinez puts a knife in his head) The Governor: I told you, you'd lose. You should've known that years ago! When you were fighting that underaged little boy's ego! You wanna frolick in Neverland? Step into the zombie world! And try not to scream and kick like a little, virgin girl! Battle 1, you've been destroyed! Battle 2, you've been destroyed! Battle 3, you've been destroyed and I hope that you enjoyed! Now taste the feeling of walkers tearing you apart! Philip Blake is done here and it's time to depart! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!!!!!! Who Won? Captain Hook The Governor (Any part of the battle that seems similar to other battles made in the ERB wiki or by other ERB's made by NicePeter and EpicLloyd are only coincidental and have not been copied nor stolen from others. This battle is 100% genuine and made by the creator himself) Category:Blog posts